The Nightclub Endeavour
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Penny drags Leonard to a nightclub, and he finds he enjoys it more than he thought he would. Set in Season 6. Chapter 3 has the M rating, so skip that one if you don't like that stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**This little thing is something I have been adding to over the past week or so and finally finished today as I was on my way back from Dublin. I don't really know if there is going to be any more to it, it was just something that bugged at me and I had to get out so I could continue with my other fic, which will be updated tomorrow as promised. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think as usual! **

* * *

Leonard walked through the door and felt instantly uncomfortable. The colourful, flashing lights stung at his eyes and the loud music vibrated through his skull. He wasn't used to these types of places. Being in overly busy clubs full of drunk people jumping around like lunatics wasn't his idea of a good time. The fact that those people became extremely clumsy as they vigorously danced, causing them to bump into him as he walked and sometimes spill their alcohol all over him wasn't great either. Really, what was the point in getting dressed up to come out if as soon as he hit the dance floor his clothes got ruined anyway? He was certain he would be better off coming here in his usual clothing, at least then he would save his nice shirt from getting stained. If he had it his way he would have come here in his usual jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, jacket combination, but Penny had insisted that he get dressed up a little and gave him his dark blue shirt to put on with his black pants and a nice pair of shoes.

And there it was. What was the point in him getting dressed up? Penny. As soon as she told him how handsome he looked, he melted inside as a smile grew on his face. She was the only person who he would go so far out of his comfort zone for, and when she had come to his place at eight o'clock, after her shift at the bar, and asked him to take her dancing to blow off some steam since she had been working hard all week, he agreed without a thought, even though he knew he wouldn't enjoy it. She must have expected to do much more convincing to get him to agree, based off the look of shock and excitement written all over her face. He didn't quite understand why she was so surprised; he would always do almost whatever she asked of him if it meant making her happy, she must realize that now, after all these years.

But now, as he faced the masses of drunken beings in front of him, the huge queues at the bar and the girly yells of excitement coming from almost every woman in the place, and some of the men, he felt his stomach churn again. Why did he always do this? Why couldn't he just say no to her? And, even better, why couldn't he just be the type of guy that really enjoyed all of this… hysteria? He glanced at Penny walking just in front of him, dressed in her beautifully form fitting red dress with flat black pumps, because she didn't want to be too much taller than him, matching black bag and her stunning blonde hair swaying slightly behind her as she walked. She turned her head around, whipping her hair around with her, probably checking that he was still following her and flashed him one of those winning smiles.

That was why.

Whether it was the gun range, the beach, the karaoke bars, the cinema to watch the latest chick flick, shopping or going to a club, seeing that smile made it all worth it. He would happily do this for the rest of his life; step a foot out of his comfort zone, just to make her happy. It wasn't like she didn't do it for him too. She watched his sci-fi movies and television shows with him, she went to the comic book store and had even read a few. She would go to science lectures, and to his lab. She done things that she didn't particularly like for him as well and it made him wonder if her reason for doing it was the same as his.

Leonard was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her take a hold of his hand and gave him a reassuring smile that made him relax just a little. He followed behind as his beautiful girlfriend lead him through the crowds of people and over to the overflowing bar.

She forced her way to the front with ease, pushing past the leering men giving her looks that made his blood boil. He glanced around as Penny let go of his hand to lean on the bar and wave down one of the bar men and within seconds a young, good looking guy was at her service. Leonard frowned when he heard Penny's giggles and saw that bartender glance down at her cleavage every so often. They were flirting and although he knew that this was Penny's way of getting her drinks faster and nothing was meant by it, it still caused a sting of jealousy to hit him.

This was another reason he hated clubs. Almost the whole time they spent there, she would be hit on over and over again, and when those men weren't hitting on her, they were staring at her. It triggered something primal in him, giving him an unexplainable need to make sure those men knew she wasn't available; she was his, not theirs and that was something he was uncomfortable feeling. It was incredibly possessive and he hated it, but it was what these situations brought out in him.

The thing that baffled him was that Penny didn't seem to mind this sudden possessiveness. When he moved to stand beside her and placed a hand on the small of her back as she waited on the bartender mixing their drinks, she simply smiled and leaned into him. It was like she knew what he was feeling and was happy to let him put his hands on her in a way that would show everyone she was his. It sort of made sense, she had always responded well when he would become 'take charge Leonard', but the reaction still surprised him.

When the drinks arrived Leonard handed the bartender the cash for the drinks and she put a hand round his waist, leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss. When she released her lips from his, he found himself looking at her for a second before turning and grabbing his drink from the bar, noticing a slightly shocked look on the bartenders face as he handed Leonard his change. It was a face he was used to seeing, and one that gave him a quiet satisfaction. _Yes, this gorgeous blonde woman with a body to die for and a smile that lights up this room is my girlfriend. So back off buddy._ He wondered if the man behind the bar could tell that was what he was thinking from the look in his eyes, but that thought was out of his head as quickly as it entered it as soon as Penny once again took his free hand and lead him through the crowds, to a wall that had a small shelf for their drinks and a stool beside it. Penny sat down, and Leonard stood close beside her as they watched the people on the dance floor and sipped on their drinks. He would often catch her giggling at something and give her a questioning look, at which point she would pull his head over to her and put her lips close to his ear so he could hear her over the loud music and tell him whatever it was she found so funny.

That was something else he enjoyed about these nights. As soon as she had a few drinks in her she always became very hands on and flirty with him, even more so than usual, and being the red blooded man that he was, he enjoyed every second of having her fuss over him like he was the most amazing thing in that room.

As they sat there, one drink turned into two, which turned into three and four, making for two quite tipsy, and very giddy people. Penny giggled more often and Leonard found himself unable to stand still in his spot, even when he held on to the shelf behind him.

"Let's dance!" Penny exclaimed as she jumped off her stool and downed the last drops of her fourth vodka and cranberry juice.

Leonard got that feeling again. That churning in his gut that reminded him of the thing he hated most about nightclubs; dancing.

It had its benefits of course; watching Penny move in time to the music was certainly a sight that he enjoyed, however he had to dance with her, or else risk looking like a creepy guy in the corner, just sitting there, staring at her. Or even worse, some other, better looking guy, might come over to her and decide to take his place as her dance partner for the evening, and he wasn't going to risk that happening.

Leonard groaned and gave her a pleading look, but she just tilted her head and pouted her lip before moving in close and putting her hands around his neck. "Come on, baby." She said into his ear, touching her lips slightly on his skin. "I want to dance with you." She pulled away from his ear and looked him in the eyes before giving him a soft kiss.

He was putty. She definitely knew her power over him and was using it to her advantage. He nodded and her face lit up. He knew then that whatever embarrassment he was about to endure would be worth it, if just for that face.

She began an excited walk to the dance floor that bordered on a giddy dance, as she gripped his hand, pulling him behind her then stopped once she found a spot she deemed suitable and spun around, moving her hips and arms a little in time with the music. The sympathetic look she gave him told him she saw the uncertainty in his eyes and she moved in close to him, taking a hold of his hands and placing them on her hips as she swung them from side to side. She draped an arm around his neck as the other swung beside her.

"Move your hips sweetie." She shouted in his ear.

He hadn't even realized he was just standing there, frozen to the spot, unable to properly focus his mind due to the alcohol in his blood and the stunning girl dancing in front of him.

"I can't." He said back.

Penny dropped her head and laughed. "Yes you can. Just do this." She said before swinging her hips again.

"I can't do that."

She grinned and moved both her hands to his hips, gently pushing them from side to side in time with hers. "Yes you can, see."

Leonard frowned, he still wasn't really dancing, she was just pushing him about really, and he was certain it must look pretty odd and robotic to anyone watching. Penny must have sensed this too, because she moved her lips up to his ear again.

"Just think of it like sex." She said and his insides tingled. "It's all in the hips and the rhythm. Just move yours in time with mines and everything else will just work out."

She pulled away from his ear, grinned and bit her lip as a slightly slower, sexy, yet still fairly upbeat song blasted over the speakers. She pushed her body close to his and held his waist again as she moved against him, moving him with her. He was in a trance, watching her and moving where her hands told him too. Then she spun around, pushing her back to him and rolling her body in a way that gave him shivers. She took his hands and placed them on her hips, and he couldn't help but pull her even closer to him. He continued to move with her, finally beginning to get the hang of moving to the rhythm and put his head close to hers, his lips dangerously close to her neck. She turned her head slightly to look at him as she danced against him and moved her hand up to hold, and gently stroke, his jaw.

What was she trying to do to him? His mouth went dry and his stomach fluttered. If she carried on like this he was sure they wouldn't make it to the end of the night.

As soon as the song finished, Leonard suggested they get another drink and she happily agreed, something he was so thankful for. Once again they made their way to the bar, Penny pushing past the crowds effortlessly as usual, and ordered two tequila shots, throwing him a mischievous look in the process. Leonard could only smile as the salt was placed on his hand and he thought back to that amazing night four years ago. Who knew his mother visiting would have had such an amazing outcome. If only he hadn't ruined it by talking too damn much.

"One, two, three… GO!" Penny shouted and they licked the salt off their hands, threw the tequila down their necks and sucked on the lime the bartender had put on a little plate beside them. The both of them grimaced and then laughed before Penny shouted, "Again!"

After their second round Penny threw her arms back around him and gave him a kiss that he wasn't expecting, but gratefully accepted, before turning to the man behind the bar and asking for another round of drinks; a beer for him and a vodka cranberry for her. Their night continued like this; drinks, dance, shots, for the next hour and before they knew it, they were both incredibly drunk.

Leonard no longer cared that he had no rhythm on the dance floor, deciding to use the time when they were dancing to casually run his hands all over his Goddess. She enjoyed it too, he knew this because she responded by moving closer to him and running her hands over his body as well.

He no longer cared about the looks she received and the odd moments of flirting with other guys. At the end of this night, she would be going home with him, not them, and that was all that really mattered. She loved him, not them.

He no longer cared about the flashing lights or thumping music that he knew he would continue to hear in his head long after they had left this club, because as he danced he barely paid attention to it. Penny was all he thought about, as she draped her hands around his neck and kissed him as they danced, like a couple of teenagers at prom. Leonard moved his hands over her back, not even caring if anyone was watching their display, too focused on her lips to care about the rest of the world, and anyway, they weren't the only ones doing it. He found his hands unconsciously moving down her body towards her ass and as soon as he reached it he cupped her and gently squeezed, eliciting a soft moan from the mouth that was on his.

Penny pulled away, and stared into his eyes for just a second, before once again pulling his head over so her lips touched his ear and let her fingers curl into his hair before saying, "Take me home."


	2. Chapter 2

**So it seems you guys won't let me just do a one shot. One day it will happen! I am determined! Anyway, I spent a good day and a half trying to decide how to follow chapter one up. I got a request to do this chapter as Penny's thoughts from the night, but decided to stick with being in Leonards head, since this whole thing was supposed to be about him doing something different for Penny. What I think I will do however, is do a similar thing from Penny's side. Like have Penny do something with Leonard that she isn't too happy about doing, although I haven't decided what that will actually be yet, so feel free to throw any suggestions you might have my way!**

* * *

Penny pulled away from his ear and looked him dead in the eye. He was in a daze for just a second, thinking how glad he was that he had come here with her tonight. He may have hated most of it, but from here on out things were going to get much better. A cool mist surrounded the whole dance floor as he looked her, and the thumping bass erupting from the speakers shook his whole body, from the soles of his feet all the way up to his skull. His heart raced and his throat became dry, until she seductively raised her eyebrow and he cleared his throat then nodded before quickly taking her hand and walking her away from the dance floor. He heard her giggle and stumble behind him and couldn't help but smile as he tried his hardest to remember how to get out of the place.

"This way!" Penny exclaimed as she pointed over his shoulder to the cloakroom in the corner. "We have to get our jackets first!" She yelled excitedly.

Leonard nodded and turned as Penny walked in front again, clutching his hand with hers. He grinned as his eyes travelled her body instead of watching the ground in front of him and he managed to trip over someone's discarded heels.

"Woah!" He shouted as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Are you okay?!" She shouted to him, although he could see less concern in her face and a lot more amusement. He knew at that moment if he had actually fallen over, this girl would have stood in fits of laughter for a minute, before actually helping him.

"I'm fine." He said as he steadied himself. "How about we just leave our jackets and go home."

He was being serious, but Penny giggled. "We can't leave them silly!" She grabbed his hand again and he obediently followed her until they reached the window where a woman was waiting to take their tickets. Leonard leant on the wall as he watched Penny sift through the hordes of make-up in her bag and smiled at the concentration on her face.

"Leonard!" She shouted with a panic. "I can't find my little…thingy."

Leonard took a minute to really register what she had said through the loud music and his fuzzy mind, until something clicked in his head. "Oh!" He dug into his pocket. "I have them!"

"WOOO!" Penny shouted excitedly and took them from his hands before handing them to the woman in the window.

After a few moments they had their jackets and Leonard was once again following Penny out of the club. It really baffled him how she remembered how to get out, he could barely see a foot in front of him due to the mist from the dance floor and the colourful flashing lights. He put it down to experience. He knew he wouldn't be able to count the amount of times Penny had come here with her friends; she probably knew the place inside out by now.

Within minutes, he was hit with cool air on his skin and a light breeze on his face; they had finally made it outside. They had left the club before it had finished, so there were very few people around besides the ones who had obviously had far too much to drink that evening. He spotted a group of girls sitting on the pavement, one of whom was crying hysterically. A few feet in the other direction, there was another group that consisted of two girls and a very camp guy, singing- well shouting- the words to some pop song that Leonard wasn't familiar with, as they walked and danced down the street. And just to their left, sitting on the edge of one of the small walls outside the nightclub, were a couple ferociously sucking face.

"Where are all the cabs!" Penny shouted, snapping him from his little daze.

"Um…." He said as he looked around, then turned to Penny and shrugged. "Dunno. Should we help that girl over there?" He asked, looking towards the girl hysterically crying on the pavement.

"Nah, she's fine." She said as she went to sit on the wall beside the frisky couple.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stumbled towards her. "She looks really sad."

Penny giggled. "She probably just caught her boyfriend doing something he shouldn't. Or caught her ex-boyfriend making out with someone else. Either way, a boy is probably involved somehow!" Penny shook her head. "I've been there girlfriend!" She shouted to the girl before turning to the couple beside her. "Man you two are really going at it!"

Leonard chuckled at the shocked expression on Penny's face and the fact that the couple beside her weren't fazed at all by her words.

"Come here!" She shouted to him as she tried her best to keep herself sitting on that little wall.

"I think you have had waayyyy too much to drink." He said as he stumbled towards her, watching the ground he walked on, just in case another pair of discarded shoes caused him to trip again.

"Nuh uh! I've had the same amount as you!"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, and I've had waayyy too much to drink too!"

Penny giggled and pulled him over to her as soon as he was close enough. She wrapped her hands around his back, under his jacket and rested her head just under his chest.

"Are you cold?" Leonard asked, thinking it must have been the only reason she felt the need to wrap herself around him.

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay." He said with a smile. It became suddenly quiet for a few moments, save for the wails of the girl behind them, the faint sound of those people singing in the distance, and the muffled sound of the music from inside the club.

"Can you smell that?" Penny said, then looked up at him.

Leonard sniffed the air. "Smell what?"

"Food. I smell food."

Leonard frowned and sniffed the air again, but couldn't smell what she could. He figured she must have the nose of a bloodhound, a thought that only increased when she stood up off the wall, and followed her nose down the street.

"Come on baby, let's get food!" She shouted as she turned around to him, before turning back and continuing to stumble ahead, leaving Leonard with no choice but to follow her, again.

"I don't think there's any-"

"AH HA!" Penny exclaimed as she turned the corner and pointed ahead of her to a small food van just up the street. "Told you I could smell food!"

Leonard was in a bit of a daze as he followed her up to the van. He could feel the effects of the night begin to get the better of him. His head was starting to pound from the ringing in his ear and he felt a little sick. He looked at Penny and wondered how she managed to look so normal after all she had had to drink, although his perception of normal was probably greatly altered. Never-the-less, she looked to be handling the drink much better than him. He shrugged, it made sense, after all, she was the one that used to frequent these places, not him. The alcohol they consumed was obviously going to affect him more than her.

He finally caught up to her and even in his drunk state, his heart skipped a beat at the smile she gave him when she spotted him beside her.

"What do you wanna get?" She asked, nodding to the menu on the side of the van beside them.

"Just a chicken burger probably. You?"

"Um…" She said as she studied the board intently. "Maybe… a…. hot-" She shook her head. "No… a… I'll just get the same as you."

Leonard frowned, he could tell she was going to ask for a hot dog and couldn't figure out why she had so suddenly changed her mind.

"Two chicken burgers please!" She shouted to the man inside the food van.

"Why didn't you get a hot dog?" Leonard asked her.

Penny shrugged. "I don't feel like having sausage." She said before turning to him and raising an eyebrow. "Not yet anyway."

"Oh." He said quietly, until he registered the second part of what she had said and his eye widened. "OH!" He chuckled. "Great."

"Mmmhhmm." She said with a nod as she turned back to look ahead of her, "It will be."

Suddenly his mind reverted back to earlier on in the evening, when they were on the dance floor, doing more touching and making out than dancing. In that moment he forgot about his pounding headache, and the slight sickness in his stomach and was fuelled with a sudden need to get her home, like she had requested.

That need was halted however, by the presence of food. As soon as Penny turned back to him, with two burgers in hand he found himself feeling like he hadn't eaten in days, which he found odd because until the food was put in front of him, he hadn't felt hungry at all.

"I got us fries too!" Penny exclaimed as she held up the box that contained them. "I had too, they smelled _so good_!"

Leonard laughed and they began to walk in the direction they had come, down to the wall they were sitting on so they could wait on a cab as they ate their food. When they turned the corner, he saw that the group of girls were gone, as were the frisky couple. It was only them, the bouncers, and the odd stumbling person walking over to the food van.

As soon as they sat down, they dug into their food. "This is pretty good." Leonard said with a mouthful of burger.

"Leonard, Leonard." Penny said, tapping him on the arm.

"What?" He asked, turning to her as she took a bite of her burger.

"Do you like seafood?"

Leonard frowned. "huh?"

Penny giggled and opened her mouth, showing off the half chewed food in her mouth.

"Eww, Penny that's gross." He said with a squirm as she laughed. "You are disgusting you know that?" He smiled, as she wriggled her nose and began to bop her head from side to side to the music coming from inside the club.

Leonard looked at her for a second, watching as she ate and slightly danced at the same time, before turning back to his burger.

"I love this song!" Penny exclaimed as she jumped up, hitting Leonard on the arm just as he was about to take another bite of his burger, causing it to jolt in his hand and some of it to fall down his shirt.

"OH NO!" He exclaimed as he looked down at the lettuce and mayo on his dark blue shirt.

"Oops." Penny said as she put a hand to her mouth. "Here." She said as she reached for the napkins beside them and began to wipe the sauce away from his shirt, only making the stain bigger.

"Aw man. You ruined my shirt." He said, licking his finger and trying to wipe the stain away.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it was an accident!" She said as she sat back down beside him and shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway, _Priya_ got you that shirt. We can just bin it."

Leonard turned to Penny with a raised eyebrow. She had just outwardly showed her hate for his ex by the way she had scoffed her name, but that wasn't what caught his attention; he had heard that before. The thing that he noticed more than that was the 'we'. _We can just bin it. _When did they become a 'we'? When did throwing away _his_ clothes become something she was a part of too? It became evident to him in that moment that their relationship had gone past the point where she was just his girlfriend. She was more than that. She was a part of him, and that 'we' told him that she thought the same of him. Whatever decisions he made, no longer just affected him, they affected her too. If he threw away this shirt, she would be throwing it away too.

Leonard shook his head. He was probably overthinking it. It was only one little word anyway, it couldn't have meant all that, not to her anyway.

Leonard was jolted from his thoughts by the feeling of something hitting against the side of his head. When he turned he saw a mischievous look on Penny's face, an open box of fries and a single fry in her hand.

"Do you want one?" She asked, holding it out to him.

"Yeah," He said, reaching to take the fry from her hand, but just as he went to take it, Penny threw it at his head and giggled. "HEY!" He exclaimed.

"Aw, I'm sorry." She said innocently before reaching another fry out to his mouth. "Here."

Leonard tried to bite the fry, but Penny pulled away at the last second and stuffed it into her mouth instead, before laughing hysterically.

"You're not funny." Leonard said, unable to contain a slight chuckle as he said those words.

"Why are you laughing then?"

"Just give me one." He replied, reaching out to the box but she instantly moved it away from his grasp. "Penny!"

"Say please." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Please." Leonard pouted his lip and widened his eyes, knowing that she always caved when he gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Aww," She said, tilting her head. "Okay." She grabbed another fry from the box and put half of it in her mouth. "Come get it."

Leonard grinned and moved in, fully expecting her to move away as soon as he was about to take it from her, but to his surprise she stayed there and put her hand to the back of his head as soon as the fry was in his mouth and his lips her on hers. Within moments, the food was discarded and all that was on his mind was her. He felt her stand up from her spot on the wall and moved so she was standing in front of him, managing to keep their lips pressed together the whole time that she moved.

It dawned on him for a second that they had replaced the frisky couple from earlier, as their kisses became more heated and passionate as each moment passed. She pulled away from him, slightly panting and stared into his eyes. He would have given anything in that second to know what was on her mind, and then, just as she was leaning in to kiss him again, his peripheral vision caught the sight of something yellow hurtling towards them. He turned and grinned widely. "There's a cab. Let's go."

* * *

**There will probably be one more chapter to this, and yeah, it will probably be M rated, i'm just not sure when it will be up, I really have to get back to writing my other fic! Also, TerribleWaitress that hot dog reference was added because of you! HAHA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know. I know. I'm doing too much updating this thing already, but the thing is I can't concentrate on writing my other fic whilst I have this one going. I need to finish this one first. I'm sure you guys don't mind, but its a real pain in the ass for me! Anyway, I started writing this last night, thinking it would take a couple of days to finish, but somehow managed to power through and get it done in the one night. *Excuse me while I wipe this dirt off my shoulder* HA! Although I got very little sleep because of it and of course, the fact that I done it so quickly could mean that it isn't up to standard, but I will let you guys be the judge of that! I did consider leaving this sitting on my laptop for a few days before updating it, but, as you well know by now, I have no self control when it comes to these things. It's hard enough to keep to updating my other one every two days! It's embarrassing! Really it is! Anyway, some sexy stuff is about to happen :P You go get that sausage Penny! HAAA! I think the tiredness is kicking in...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leonard stood up and hailed the cab down as Penny grabbed her purse and followed him into the backseat.

"2311 North Los Robles please." He said to the driver.

"And make it quick!" Penny added with a giggle, before turning to Leonard and pulling him by the jaw over to her.

Leonard leant into her without a struggle and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt her put her free hand in his hair and he fought the urge to moan at the feeling of her nails gently scraping against his scalp. However he couldn't stop himself from moving his hands over her body, starting innocently at her waist and slowly moving down to her thigh as their lips parted and she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Normally he wasn't one for public displays of affection like this, but Penny managed to change that, well, Penny _and_ the alcohol. He no longer cared if anyone saw them, be it the driver of this cab or anyone that had been standing outside that club as Penny poured her sweet kisses over him. Why would he care? The single most beautiful woman in that place was all over him, he was happy for them to see that. He was glad that they got to see just how into him she was, how they had no chance of getting near her, because she was focused only on him. It was a good feeling.

Their lips continued to work together, getting more heated as each moment passed. He was so fixated on only her, that when the cab driver coughed to get their attention, he almost jumped out of his skin, forgetting for a just a second that they were even in his cab.

"Calm down back there." The man behind the plastic window grumbled. "Save it for after I drop you off."

Leonard pulled away reluctantly from Penny's lips, and she smiled sheepishly at him, before mouthing, 'oops', and letting out a slight giggle as her cheeks flushed. He couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain his face had the same red tint as hers. He felt like he had just been given into trouble at school and he was sure that Penny felt the same way.

Leonard cleared his throat, "Sorry." He said to the driver as he sat back in his seat and caught his breath.

The fact that they had just been told off by the cab driver, didn't deter Penny from teasing him as she shuffled in close to his body and put her hand on the inside of his leg.

"You smell like mayo." She said with a smile as she looked up at him and stroked his thigh.

It wasn't exactly the sexiest thing anyone had ever said to him, but in that moment he felt like she had just asked him to rip her clothes off. It was more than likely a combination of simply hearing her voice as she intimately caressed his leg, the growing sexual tension between them, and all the alcohol flowing in his bloodstream.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically once he found it in him to speak. "And that is your fault, not mine."

She opened her mouth in shock. "I was trying to dance and your _stupid_ arm was in the way!" She protested.

"No, I was trying to eat and your stupid arm knocked my burger out my hand, making half of it go all over my shirt!" He replied, trying to sound annoyed but unable to stop the smile that crept across his face.

"Whatever..." She said, shaking her head. "I'll be taking it off soon anyway." She squeezed his leg as she looked up at him and once again he had to use all the restraint he had not to pounce on her. He both loved and hated how easily she could turn a conversation from something completely innocent to something inexplicably sexy; first with the hot dog at the food van, and now with his mayo covered shirt. It was a great quality, except when she decided to use it at times like this, forcing him to sit through minutes of torture until he got her alone and was able to play out everything that was running through his mind.

After another few long minutes in the cab, spent with Penny running her fingers up and down his leg, the driver pulled up outside their building. Leonard dug into his jacket pocket and handed the driver some cash from his wallet. "Thank you. Keep the change." He said quickly. He was completely unsure how much he had just tipped the driver, but he was in no mood to wait on him giving him his change.

"Thank you." The man said before giving Leonard a sly grin. "Enjoy your night."

Leonard gave him a sheepish smile and left the cab to catch up to Penny who had already made it into the building. When he entered the double doors he saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking glumly up at them.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I hate you; that's what's wrong."

Leonard frowned. "What? Why?"

"Because you broke the elevator." She said to the stairs before turning to him. "If you hadn't broken it, we could have been at my apartment in like two minutes, but nooo, you have to be Mr Smart Guy and build a rocket that blows it up and now we have to walk up all these stairs. It sucks, you suck."

Leonard chuckled at her pained expression. "Aww, I love you too." He said sarcastically and she flashed him a smile before hitting him on the arm with her purse and began to walk up the stairs.

"You have to admit, it does suck."

Leonard grinned as he watched Penny walk the stairs in front of him. "Hmm. It has its benefits."

Penny turned to him with a face of confusion. "Really? Name one benefit of having to walk up four flights of stairs every day."

"Getting to watch _you_ walk up four flights of stairs every day." He replied with a wide grin.

"Oh really?" She said with smile and a raised eyebrow as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yup, you have a pretty perfect butt, it's fun watching you walk up stairs." He said as he walked up the few steps between them. "I wouldn't get that pleasure anymore if the elevator got fixed." He put his hands on her hips as she grinned back at him and he reached over and kissed her, while his hands found their way to that perfect butt he had just been admiring and squeezed her tightly. "Now keep walking." He said once he broke away from her.

Penny giggled and spun around in his arms then began to walk the stairs again. Leonard let her walk up a few before following her, ensuring that he took full advantage of his 'benefit'.

"You having fun back there?" Penny asked once they were on their way from the third to the fourth floor.

"Loads." Leonard said with a smile, "But that ringing in my ears is back."

"Yeah that's annoying," She shrugged, "you'll get used to it."

After a few more steps they were at their floor and Penny was rummaging through her purse trying to find her keys. "Ugh." She scoffed. "I can't find them."

"I have my key here," Leonard said as he pulled his key out from his pocket. "Why don't we just stay at my place?"

Penny smiled, "Really? You want to stay at your place? With Sheldon right next door?"

Leonard thought for a second before realizing why that was a bad idea. Penny wasn't exactly quiet, and especially not when she was drunk. "Oh, right, yeah." He said with a smile as he walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and as had been happening all night, he quickly became lost in the taste of her lips. He put his hands to her waist and pulled her to him as she let out a slight moan into his mouth and put her hand in his hair.

"Mmm, wait." She said as she pulled away and touched his chest. "I need to get my keys."

Leonard barely let his lips leave her mouth before moving them to her neck and gently kissing her from just under her ear down to her collarbone.

"Leonard." He heard her say with a giggle. "I can't- mmm… concentrate on what I'm- uh… doing if you keep doing… that."

Leonard pulled away from her long enough for her to find her keys in her bag, and as soon as she turned to open her door, he pressed himself up against her again, putting his hands up to gently massage her shoulders as he kissed the back of her neck.

Once her door opened they fell inside and Penny turned around to face him. He shut the door behind him with his leg as his lips once again met hers and they passionately kissed as they slowly walked in the direction of the bedroom. He felt her put her hands to his chest and begin to undo the buttons on his shirt as he unzipped her dress. He moaned as soon as he felt her cool hands on his warm chest, before she slid them up to his shoulders, pushing his shirt and jacket off his body at the same time. Leonard shrugged them off without taking his lips away from hers, then pulled down the dress that was hanging loosely from her body, leaving his jacket, shirt and her dress discarded on the living room floor.

They continued to walk in the direction of the bedroom, until their walking was halted as Penny was slammed into the wall beside her bedroom door with a thud, causing her to yelp and then giggle.

"Ow." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "You need to look where you're going." She grinned as she put her hands around his neck.

"Sorry." He said with a smile as he caught his breath and put his hands on the wall. "I got a little distracted by the half-naked woman in front of me."

"I think you're just drunk and don't know where you're going." Penny smiled, and he pressed his lips to hers again. He felt her pull his head into hers, causing his soft kisses to become hard and passionate before slowly moving her hands from his neck, down his chest to his belt buckle. The feeling of her hands so close to his semi erect body caused him to pull his lips away from her and moan. He looked down at her hands that were slowly unbuckling his belt, then glanced up at her, catching a look of pure lust in her eyes and her bottom lip curled beneath her teeth. He put his forehead on hers, stared into those emerald, lust filled eyes, and panted as she undid his pants button and slowly pulled them down.

He had no idea how she was managing to keep such a calm composure after all she had had to drink tonight. He was barely keeping it together, unable to even direct them safely to the bedroom. Incapable of keeping his hands or lips off of her. The thought of even attempting to undo her bra strap made him a little nervous. He knew he would fumble and struggle to get it off properly, and he also knew what a turn off that could be.

Luckily for him, Penny pushed him back and began to walk over to her bed, unfastening her bra as she walked. Leonard grinned and fought the massive urge to fist pump the air with relief at the fact he didn't need to attempt it.

"Well, are you gonna join me?" She asked as she lay on the bed. "Or just stand over there and watch?"

_Stand over there and watch?_ Watch what? What was she going to do if he didn't walk over there? Leonard shook his head once to get the thoughts out of his head and walk over there. Whatever she was going to do, he wanted to be a part of it, not a spectator.

As soon as he reached the bed he braced himself on top of her, putting his hands on the bed at either side of her waist, and moved his body down to meet hers. He kissed her bottom lip, touching his tongue to it as he held it in his mouth and then lightly bit it with his teeth as he pulled away. As soon as his lips were off of hers, she took his glasses from him and put them to the side then pulled him back down to her and forced her tongue into his mouth. In that moment, as he kissed her back, he realized he could taste a mixture of cranberry, tequila and chicken on her lips and tongue. It was a horrible combination, but right now, it tasted heavenly.

He moved his kisses down to her neck as one of his hands travelled her body. He sucked and bit at her skin as he slid his hands down her thigh and then back up to cup her breast and gently stroked at her hard nipple.

His lips were forced to stop moving against her neck as Penny ran the tips of her fingers down his back and under the elastic of his boxers, causing him to softly moan. She dug her nails into his skin as she forced his hips to push into hers.

"Uhhh." He groaned as he ground his hips against hers at the command of her hands. She pushed his boxers away from his body, leaving them to fall down to his knees, before pulling off her own panties. Leonard simply watched as she took the material off her legs and threw it away. As soon as she was done he took her leg in his hand and placed it on his shoulder, before giving the inside of her thigh a quick kiss and moving his body over hers, pulling her leg with him.

He pushed his naked body against hers and she let out a long moan, making his whole body burn for her. It was the most amazing sound, and it gave him such a feeling of satisfaction to know that he could make her feel _that_ good. He kissed her slowly, enjoying the taste of her lips, as he moved himself inside of her.

She gasped as he forced his full length inside her and he let out a relief filled moan. "Oh God." She moaned back as she put a hand into his hair and gripped at his curls.

Leonard was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face and he pulled away from her lips for a second to look into her eyes. He saw merely a slither of green around her pupils, giving evidence to her desire for him. She was panting as she stared deep into his eyes, making him wonder once again what was going on in her head. She pulled his head down and placed their foreheads together as she stared into his soul.

"I love you." She said quietly between breaths and his heart leapt. Those three words weren't ones she threw around and gave to just anyone, those words were saved for him, making them all that more special.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her softly on the lips and began to slowly push into her again. She gripped his head tighter and began to yelp as he rhythmically thrust his hips into hers. She had been wrong; dancing wasn't just like sex. Sex was a hundred times better.

His slow rhythm increased as his need for her quickly heightened. She clung to his back as she moaned his name, amongst other things, and he found himself close to the edge sooner than he had expected. He slowed his speed in the hope he could bring her as close as he was before he completely crumbled. He had never been the type of guy that would get what he wanted then tap out. If he was going to go up to ecstasy, then so was she. He moved a hand down to where they met, and began to pinch at her nub causing her to jerk her hips towards him with a yelp. Her hands flew behind her head as she arched her back and moaned, and he found himself staring at her for just a second too long as he admired her heaving body and her panting lips.

"Leonard... Don't stop." She begged.

Leonard snapped himself out of his trance and gripped her leg with his hand and pulled it over his shoulder like the other one, before pounding into her again.

"Uh, Penny." He moaned as she put one of her hands on his back and dug her nails into him.

After a few more fast, hard thrusts he was close again, and he could tell Penny was too by the way she was writhing and moaning beneath him. He pressed his lips to hers, lazily exploring her mouth with his tongue as he pushed faster and faster into her.

"Oh God Leonard!" She yelled as he felt her tighten her body around him, sending him spilling into her. He kept his hips pushed tight into hers, as he moved a hand to her clit and gently stroked and pinched at her until she came, jerking and moaning around him.

When she had come down from her high, Leonard released her legs from his shoulders and kissed her on the nose and then the lips, before rolling off her and lying on his back. The both of them lay, side by side, covered with a thin layer of sweat as they both heavily panted with smiles on their faces.

"Wow." He said with a sigh as he caught his breath.

"Yeah." She nodded and let out a small laugh before turning to him and resting her head on his chest. "I told you it would be great."

* * *

**Oh and yeah I have started writing a chapter four. Don't judge me! I'm hopeless, I know! I felt like this thing wouldn't be complete if I didn't add the hangover. So much for my one shot. :/ I think I am just enjoying writing this too much, probably because I haven't been able to write these two physically together for a while, so I am getting it all out in this story! I would say it will be up in a couple of days, but well, I just don't think that is true. See you tomorrow, probably. *Hangs head in shame and tries to find a life...***


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys, thanks for the support in me attempting to find a life. Really… Thanks.**

**Can you sense the sarcasm in my words, or do I need a sign? Haha!**

**Now I should say that this is much fluffier than I had intended it to be, but I just couldn't help it, it just sort of happened. Blame the PMS, I'm getting all emotional and stuff… Probably just shared a little too much info there but, *Bernadette's voice* "Come at me, see what happens?!" HA!**

**Now leave me some lovely reviews that will make me feel better as I spend the rest of my day on my couch watching Friends and The Big Bang Theory re-runs with my family and my dog. Some chocolate would be nice too… Maybe even a Leonard that will come bring me some Ben and Jerrys…**

* * *

"Leonard."

Leonard stirred to the sound of his name being grumbled beside him. He thought about opening his eyes and turning around, but the faint sick feeling in his stomach and the beginnings of a pounding headache sitting beneath his eyes, forced him to stay where he was. As he lay there, on his side, curled up almost into the foetal position, mental pictures flashed before his eyes as he remembered all the good, and all the bad parts of the night before. He felt Penny move beside him and touch his bare back before saying his name again.

"What?" He replied with a croak through his jagged, dry throat.

"I'm thirsty." She said with the same dry crack in her voice.

"Me too."

"I think you should go and get us a drink."

"Why don't you go?"

"I can't." She grumbled. "I don't feel so good."

Leonard forced himself to turn his head around and lay on his back so he could look at her. He couldn't quite help the small smile that crept on to his face when his eyes met hers. She was lying on her side with her hands curled up under her chin. Her make-up was smudged around her heavy eyes, leaving dark circles around them, and her blonde hair, that had been perfectly tousled the night before, was now scattered around her head in a straggled mess. But despite all that, she still looked quite adorable.

"Yeah, I don't feel good either." He replied as he put his hand to his stomach, "I'm not getting up; I think I might vomit if I move. You go." He nudged her softly with his arm, "It's your fault we feel like this."

Penny opened her mouth in shock. "How is it my fault?" She whined.

"Because it was your idea to go out." He smiled. "And it was you that ordered the shots."

"Yeah well, you are supposed to stop me," She grinned. "So really it's your fault."

"_I'm_ supposed to stop you?"

"Yeah. You're supposed to be the sensible one that tells me not to get the Tequila. Or when I say 'let's go out', you are supposed to say, '_No Penny_." She said in a low voice, trying to mimic him. "_I don't want to go out, let's just stay in and watch these guys bust some myths on the Discovery Channel_.'"

Leonard chuckled at her horrible attempt at mimicking his voice. "Alright, I'll remember that for next time… But you should know I am still not moving."

Penny moaned, then turned around and lay on her back as she stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. "I will give you a thousand dollars if you go get me a drink." She croaked.

"You don't have a thousand dollars." He said as he turned on his side to face her and tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that the covers around them had fallen slightly to the point where they were barely covering the top half of her body.

"Fine, I'll give you ten dollars."

Leonard chuckled. "Not worth it." He then reached his hand out and gently pushed her shoulder repeatedly. "Go on. Go get us some water. You know you want to."

She moaned again as she grimaced as though she were in severe pain, before letting out a sigh. "Fine, but this means you have to get the food later."

"Fair enough." He said as he lay on his back again and closed his eyes as his temples pulsed inside his skull.

"Aww." She moaned and he turned his head to see what she was grumbling for this time. "Pass me a t-shirt."

"Um, I think I would prefer not to." Leonard smiled. "I think you are just fine like that."

Leonard's smile grew wider as Penny's cheeks flushed and she let out a small laugh as she buried her head into his arm. It was a far sight from the woman that had seduced him the previous evening. She then moved her head from his arm and leant over his stomach so she was able to see over at the floor on his side. He moaned a little in pain as she put her weight on his fragile stomach, then put his hand on her back, because even though it sort of hurt, there was no way he was going to tell her to get off of him.

"Where's your shirt from last night?"

Leonard frowned and thought back to the night before, until a small grin curled on his face. "In the living room, beside your dress."

"Oh, yeah." She grinned at him for a second before looking around the room again, presumably searching for something else she could put on.

"I think you are just gonna have to go as you are." He said with a sly grin.

She turned to him with a pained look on face. "You sure you don't wanna go?"

"I am."

"Really sure?"

"Yup."

Penny frowned and let out a groan. "But it's cold."

"Even better." He grinned.

She giggled and shook her head. "You have such a dirty mind, you know that?"

"Me?!" Leonard replied with a shocked chuckle. "Honey, I think that is the definition of 'the pot calling the kettle black'."

"Shut up." She said with a smile as she moved off of him and stumbled out into the living area.

Leonard watched as she quickly picked up his shirt from the floor and threw it over her naked body before stumbling to the fridge and grabbing two bottles of water.

"EW!" She yelled from the kitchen. "What is on this shirt?! It stinks!"

Leonard laughed. "Mayo." He shouted out to her. "Do you not remember knocking my burger out of my hand?"

"Oh, yeah, no- I remember now." She said as she entered the bedroom, threw the bottles of water on to the bed and headed to her closet to pull out her grey Nebraska t-shirt.

Leonard grabbed one of the bottles on the bed and guzzled almost the whole thing in one go, before collapsing back into the pillows and staring up at the ceiling as his head continued to thump. He could still hear a faint ring in his ear and a buzz in his head as the events of the night before continued to replay in his head. Then suddenly his stomach fell and he looked over to Penny with fear in his eyes.

"Penny?"

"Yeah?" She asked as she put her t-shirt on over her head.

"Was I doing some kind of…" He grimaced as he tried to find the correct words. "of… line dancing-or something, last night?"

Penny instantly let out a loud laugh as she made her way into the bed beside him, grabbing the bottle of water on the way. "It wasn't line dancing sweetie; you're not a freakin' cowboy!" She laughed again and took a drink of her water. "Although you would look cute in a pair of chaps and a cowboy hat!" She chuckled. "You were doing the Gangnam Style dance."

Leonard scrunched up his face in confusion, which only made Penny laugh harder.

"It was _so_ funny. I had to wait until you had you're third- I think- shot of tequila before I got you to do it, but it was _so_ worth it. I wish I had taped you."

Leonard's frown deepened as the memory of being on the dance floor came back to him. "Oh God." He moaned. "That is so embarrassing."

Penny continued to laugh as she lifted his arm and snuggled into his chest. "You weren't that bad at it, it was just funny to watch. Trust me there were worse people on that dance floor."

"Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. You were cute." She said with a smile and kissed him on the lips, then squirmed with disgust. "Ooh, sweetie, you taste like tequila."

"Yeah, so do you." He replied with a similar grimace, "And can you please stop mentioning the alcohol, it's making me feel sick." Penny laughed and he looked at her with a frown. "Seriously, how is this not affecting you so much?"

"Oh it is. I'm just not being a big baby about it like you." She grinned.

"Shut up." He grumbled as tiredness kicked in once again. His head was spinning as his eyes slowly closed shut and before he knew it he was fast asleep again.

When he woke up again a while later, it was to the sounds of Penny moaning as she sat up beside him. He was on his back and the spot beside him that Penny had just moved from was getting cold, making him shiver slightly. He could tell by the way she huffed and groaned as she moved on the bed that she was feeling just as bad as him, and that made him wonder why on earth she was bothering to get up at all. He opened his eyes and looked up to see her sitting up with her back against the wall.

"What are you doing? Lie back down." He said as he reached his hand out to hers.

"I can't baby. I've got to go to work." She said glumly.

"You have to go to work? Why?"

Penny smiled. "Because I have to pay my bills, that's why."

Leonard groaned as he pulled her by the hand, trying to encourage her to lie back down with him. He really didn't want her to go. He knew it was selfish because he knew that she needed to go to work, but he was fragile and all he really wanted was to stay in bed with her all day and do nothing. He knew if she went to work, he would have to get himself out of that bed and back over to his own apartment, and Sheldon was the last person he wanted to see today.

"Just stay here, for five more minutes." He pleaded with the saddest eyes he could muster.

"You really are trying to make this hard for me, aren't you?" She moaned, but to his relief she let herself be guided down into his arms and wrapped herself around him. "Okay, five more minutes."

Five minutes came and went, and Leonard fought with himself over whether to tell her or not. He was sure she had fallen back to sleep on his chest and no part of him wanted to wake her up, but he knew that he should. He wrestled inside his mind over this problem as he gently stroked her arm, until those five minutes had turned to twenty and he knew he _had_ to wake her up, whether he liked it or not.

"Penny." He croaked, finding his throat completely dry once again. He gently shook her shoulder as he said her name again and again, until she looked up at him with a frown on her face and her eyes barely open.

"What is it?" She muttered.

"You have work in an hour. You should probably get up."

"Ughhh." She scoffed as she buried her face into his chest again.

A few minutes later she got up and grumbled as she got her uniform together and headed into the bathroom. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself as he listened to the shower run for a few minutes, followed by a few minutes of quiet as he presumed she was getting dried and dressed and then listened as the tap ran and she brushed her teeth. He wasn't entirely sure why this day to day sequence made him smile, but something about lying there as she got about her daily routine, comforted him in an odd way.

"Leonard!" He heard Penny exclaim, and he instantly frowned as he opened his eyes and turned to the bathroom to see her standing in the doorway with her toothbrush in hand and her jaw facing the sky. "Look what you did to me!" She said as she pointed to her neck.

Leonard continued to look at her with puzzlement as he sat up slightly in the bed. "What is it?"

"It's a fricking hickey is what it is!" She said before heading back into the bathroom. "It's two freaking hickeys! Super close to each other so they have made one big ugly freakin hickey!" He heard her frantically exclaim and he couldn't help but laugh. "I am going to kill you Hofstadter!"

"What's the big deal?" Leonard chuckled. "It's just a hickey."

"What's the big deal?!" She said as she stood at the doorway to the bathroom again. "The big deal is that I have to go to work with this thing on my neck!" She pointed to it as she glared at him, but he still couldn't stop himself from laughing. "It's not funny Leonard! _Oh my God_ this shift is going to suck! Do you know how much teasing I am going to get because of you? Everyone at work is going to have a field day with this stupid thing."

"I still don't see the problem here. When someone at the university comes in with a hickey, they're like a hero. They walk around showing it off like they have become some sort of player overnight." He chuckled.

Penny scoffed, "Of course you do, you are guys!"

Leonard lay back in his bed and continued to laugh at Penny's expense as she headed back into the bathroom and re-appeared a while later with her hair tied up and a small amount of make-up on her face.

"I tried to hide it with make-up." She said as she sat on the bed and raised her jaw into the air to show off her neck. "Can you see it?"

"Yup." He said with a smile.

Penny groaned as she lowered her jaw again and looked at him, before gently slapping him on the arm. "Would you stop looking so proud of yourself?" She said as she fought back a grin. "I am going to get _hell_ at work for this."

"Sorry." He said, trying his best to look sincere. "Next time I will stay away from your neck."

"Like hell you will!" She said with a small grin. "Just don't make it so fricking big and obvious!"

Leonard chuckled and started to sit up, knowing it was about time he got up and dressed too since she would be leaving soon, but the thought still sickened him and as he sat up straight his head began to spin and he let out a painful moan.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked with a frown.

"I'm trying to get up." He said as if it was obvious.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to work."

"So? I'm only working for a few hours. I'll be back before six." She said as she moved in close to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Stay here. It'll be nice knowing you are at home in bed waiting on me while I work." She grinned before kissing him again.

When she broke the kiss she flashed him another smile before getting off the bed and started putting things into her purse. Leonard lay back down and tried his hardest not to think too much over what she had just said.

That 'home' in her sentence was a simple reference to the fact that he was in her home, but the way she had said it, much like the way she had said that 'we' last night, gave it so much more meaning. She had said it like it was _their_ home, not just hers. She didn't say; 'waiting in _my_ home', she didn't say; 'waiting on _me_ to get home'; she said he was 'at home'.

_He_ was at home. Her home. Like it was shared, just like his shirt, even though neither of them were. This apartment was hers and that shirt was his but somehow, at some point, that all changed. He had no idea when, or how, but it had and it caused his smile to widen unintentionally. This place wasn't officially his home yet, but in their hearts, it was.

"What are you smiling at?" Penny asked as she walked into the bedroom again, holding her dress and his jacket. Leonard tried to drop the smile as he shook his head as if to say 'nothing' and watched as she put her dress in the laundry basket, and hung _his_ jacket up in _her_ closet, without even a second thought. She then bent down and picked up his dark blue, mayo covered shirt and looked at him curiously. "Will I throw this away? Or do you want me to wash it?"

Leonard shook his head, "Just throw it away." He said and she nodded before throwing it to the ground beside her laundry basket and going to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. "How are you feeling now sweetie?" She asked as she began to lace her fingers through his hair.

"A little better." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Good… You did have fun didn't you?" She asked sceptically, causing Leonard to open his eyes.

"What?" He replied with a frown.

"Did you have a good night? You looked a little… I dunno- unimpressed, at first."

Leonard smiled and thought over the whole experience. Yeah, he had pretty much hated the whole thing from the beginning; he could still remember walking in that place to the crowds of drunken people, he could still remember getting annoyed at all those men giving Penny the eye. He could remember hating the whole idea of dancing, well, at first anyway. He could remember almost falling over, and although he couldn't really remember doing the 'Gangnam Style' dance, he hated the fact that he had done that too. He could remember hating the fact that he could barely see in front of him due to the smokey mist on the dance floor, the dark room and the flashing lights. Even now, he hated that he had a sick stomach and a spinning, aching headache, but honestly, if she were to ask him to do the same thing with her next weekend, it would be hard for him to say 'no'.

Everything else that happened in between all those other things made it worth it. Penny made it worth it.

"Leonard?" Penny said, jolting him from his thoughts, reminding him that he hadn't replied to her yet.

Leonard grinned and sat up to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Yeah, I had a pretty good night, but you owe me."

"I owe you?" She raised her eyebrow quizzically. "But you just said you enjoyed it."

"Yeah. I did. But I'm not having a good morning. You owe me for this hangover." He said with a grin.

Penny giggled. "Alright fine. What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know." He said as he sat back in the bed and gave her a sly grin. "I'll think of something…"

* * *

**I just want to say, that last bit about her owing him, was supposed to sort of be a link into the next one I do where Leonard takes Penny to do something he doesn't like, but it just wouldn't work out that way so ended up sounding dirtier than I had intended it to. Oops! **

**Anyway, like I said before feel free to give any suggestions on what you may want Leonard to take Penny to do, I have a few ideas, but nothing is set in stone yet, and it might be a while before I actually get around to doing it! **

**Oh and, I know that this story has been marked complete since I started it, but it really is complete now!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
